


Sketchbook

by SABATHco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Art, Drawings, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Pics, Romance, Sketchbook, digital, m/m - Freeform, sex scenes, snarry, traditional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Snarry and Severus Snape works. Most works can be found on my deviantART Night-Stalker13.deviantart.com. Most works are also set in my AU Out of the Ashes. I'll update this regularly when I post new works, comics will be in their own collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marked

Have some young 20 [something?] year old Severus Snape. I'd say this would have been after he found Lily dead. He's trying to remove the Dark Mark from his arm, but... failing, obviously... 

Dark Mark: [media.photobucket.com/user/nog...](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://media.photobucket.com/user/nogarai/media/STOCK/Dark_Mark_II.png.html?filters%5Bterm%5D=dark%20mark&filters%5Bprimary%5D=images)  
Background texture from CGTextures.com. 

Harry Potter/Severus Snape are © to J.K Rowling.  
Art is © to me--=[NiGhT-sTaLkEr13](http://night-stalker13.deviantart.com)


	2. Snarry 01

 

Ahhh, my first Snarry art. >>   
  
I'm not confident with my people skills yet, so I wanted to work with them just in the background, and I didn't want faces in there because I'm bad at them. I'm hoping to get more practice in, but for now I'm just really happy I got something Snarry done considering that I've been wanting to draw them since I started writing my fic Out Of The Ashes.   
  
That would be a fireplace, not the sun, and Harry's glasses and Snape's cravat.   
  
Just something cute and sleepy with them.   
  
Photoshop CS3 Speedpaint.   
  
Glasses stock: [itsunglasses.com/media/catalog...](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://itsunglasses.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/r/o/round_metal_black_frame_clear_lens_glasses_retro_vintage_john_lenon_harry_potter.jpg)  
  
Art is © to me--=[NiGhT-sTaLkEr13](http://night-stalker13.deviantart.com)  
Snape/Harry © to J.K Rowling.


	3. Snarry 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** SPOILER FOR MY FIC OUT OF THE ASHES! *****

  
  
Well, sort of a spoiler, considering this is a bit of a different take on what happens later down the track in my fic.   
  
So, Snape's in the hospital wing, and Harry's come and snuck down with his Invisibility Cloak [which is on his waist/hence why he's disappearing there].   
  



	4. Severus' Eye.

 

This is HALF of the original picture. I actually prefer the chopped version, but if you wanna check out the full version, see here: [sabathco.tumblr.com/post/57962…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sabathco.tumblr.com/post/57962112204/severus-eyes-i-really-like-the-chopped-version)  
  
I just wanted to do some facial study of Snape, and this popped out. Considering I'm not very good with people, I'm actually really happy with this. =3   
  
Severus Snape/Harry Potter Series © to J.K Rowling.  
Artwork is © to me--=[NiGhT-sTaLkEr13](http://night-stalker13.deviantart.com)


	5. Still Standing.

 

  
_'Cause I've been down and I've been crawling,_  
Pushed around and always falling.  
You're up there, you're always with me,  
Smiling down on me. ~ Still Standing: The Rasmus. 

 

Colouring vid is up and over here if you wanan check it out: [www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEoDxO…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEoDxOsvNU4&feature=youtu.be)

Severus Snape and Fawkes the Phoenix up on the Astronomy Tower, missing Dumbledore and most likely Lily. <3

Severus Snape/Fawkes/Harry Potter Series © to J.K Rowling.  
Artwork is © to me--=[NiGhT-sTaLkEr13](http://night-stalker13.deviantart.com)


	6. Snarry 03

 


	7. Snarry 04

 

Stop dryhumping Snape's leg, Harry :U  
  
Texture from CGTextures.com


	8. Referee.

Remember that time Snape refereed the Quidditch match in The Philosopher's Stone? Yeah. I found it really awkward to visualise and read [as I saw the first movie before I started reading the books, so all I could see was Alan Rickman on a broom, and it made me laugh at the image].   
  
Anyway, have some Snape in the sunlight, in Quidditch gear AND on a broom!  
  
Ignore my poopy background. =3


	9. Snape

 


	10. 'Your hair always covers your face'

 

Snape and I have that in common. :/ People always tell me my "hair covers your pretty face" -_-   
  
My hand is cramped hardcore from colouring this all night, but I'm fairly happy with the result. It had a lot of issues before, but I've fixed it as much as I can and as much as my knuckles can handle right now.   
  
Snape and Harry in most likely Snape's lounge/quarters considering it's a nice Slytherin green. ^^   
  
Gryffindor patch here: [www.universalorlando.com/image…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.universalorlando.com/images/L_4HOUSES_Accessories_Patches_HarryPotter_Accessories_GryffindorCrestPatch_1230054.JPG)


	11. Snarry 05

 


	12. A Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** SPOILER FOR OUT OF THE ASHES *****

Scene from my fic Out of The Ashes, chapter 3: A Spark. :) 


	13. Morning Kiss.

 

   Severus didn’t get many mornings with Harry these days. Not whilst school was on, anyway. So waking up next to the shirtless Gryffindor was something enjoyable. Of course, the only reason Harry was here was because he had been visiting to talk to the students about Defence against the Dark Arts. Severus couldn’t believe it, but it still made him angry at the idea of Potter taking some of those classes.   
   He was well aware why Dumbledore never allowed him to take the class, but now with the Dark Lord gone, why not? It wasn’t up to the Portrait of Albus anymore, anyway. Minerva was the Headmistress.  
   He mentally rolled his eyes as he thought of the whole thing. His morning wasn’t going to be swallowed by his bitter jealously. But he wasn’t about to wake Harry up, either. So he silently slipped from the bed in his quarters as Fawkes came to wake him up for the morning to prepare for classes.  
   Grabbing his teaching robes, he swept silently into the bathroom and got changed. When he returned, Harry was still sound asleep in the bed. Good.   
   Something in him wanted to just leave so he could go to class and not face Harry about the whole Defence against the Dark Arts thing, but another part of him was saying he shouldn’t be such an arse over it. Potter was an Auror now, it’s what he did. Even with that knowledge, though, Snape knew he was still gifted more than Potter when it came to the Dark Arts. He had years on him, and it was something he actually enjoyed putting his time into.   
   Grabbing his papers that he’d prepared for today’s classes, he was just about ready to head for breakfast in the Great Hall when he heard movement from the bed. He turned his head, Harry stirring beneath the covers.    
  
   “Sev? Are you already up?” Harry’s voice was dry with sleep.  
  
   Of course he was. He took his classes seriously, unlike Potter—not that Harry actually had to teach all day long like he did today. Okay, he was just being snappy.   
  
   When Snape didn’t answer, Harry leant up, grabbing his glasses, his hair a mess. “How can you be up so early?”  
  
   “I have classes,” said the Potions master impatiently, Harry rubbing his eyes. Severus couldn’t help but think it was actually quite cute—despite the heat in his stomach over the whole situation. Damn Gryffindor. Did one little thing and his feelings could change. It was like having bloody mood swings with him around.  
  
   Hearing the tone, Harry relaxed a little. “You’re not still bothered by me being here, are you?” he asked softly, but curiously. He knew very well of his partner’s feelings towards him taking classes that Snape had been after for years. Just another thing to bite Severus on the arse. Poor guy.   
  
   Snape tried to ignore the hot pang in his stomach as he turned around to face Harry, clutching the parchment in his hand. “No, of course not…” he lied smoothly, “after all, I let you sleep here, did I not? I could have tossed you out any time I wished.”  
  
   Harry stepped out of the bed and put his feet on the cold, stone floor, grabbing his robes to cover himself. “Yeah, but we both know you were willing to have me here,” he smirked, Severus going a little stiff before turning around once more.   
   Approaching the older wizard, he put his hand onto his shoulder, letting it slip down the robes a little. “Hey, you’re not going to give me a goodbye kiss?” he asked cheekily, running his stubble against Snape’s shoulder.  
  
   At the show of affection, Severus felt his shoulders go lax from their tensed up position. How could he really say no to Harry these days? So he was talking to the students. If anything, he should be proud of Harry. After the amount of trouble it had been to become an Auror, he was finally there. And successful.  
   How silly of him to act more like a child than Harry was over the whole thing. He felt a little embarrassed.   
   “Wouldn’t dream of missing that opportunity,” he drawled, turning to face the Gryffindor once more. His top lip curled into a smirk before he brushed Harry’s lengthy hair from his eyes and gave him a very tender morning kiss.   
  
   Harry leant into the soft lips of the Potions master, feeling Severus nip on his bottom lip before pulling out. “Sometimes you go too far with that,” he whined, his body having reacted the way he knew Severus wanted it to before he had to leave.   
  
   “Enjoy your classes, Auror Potter,” Severus smirked before leaving a flustered Harry behind in the dungeons as payback.

_____  
  
Just a little drabble from my AU I did for the pic. Might not even fit the actual scene of the picture, but oh well!   
  
Stone texture here: [www.deviantart.com/art/tileabl…](http://www.deviantart.com/art/tileable-stone-wall-texture01-217328604)


	14. Snarry 06




	15. Snarry 07




	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fawkes enjoys bothering Severus...


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Snarry 08




	20. Winter.




	21. Messenger-Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little silly thing I thought of.
> 
> Haven't drawn Spells yet, so nope, it's not Hedwig. This is set in my AU. Spells is related to Hedwig, though, so she is not amused... clearly. XD
> 
> I'll get it coloured next week some times. ^^;


	22. Duel [snape sketch]




End file.
